jennifer_juanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Juan
Jennifer Juan (Born Ashli Louise Hollister, February 1st 1992) is an British writer and musician. She has published multiple written collections and performed in shows around the United Kingdom, where she currently resides. Early Life Ashli Louise Hollister was born in Croydon, Surrey on February 1st 1992. She attended The University Of Greenwich, in London, where she studied Creative Writing. She is of English, Spanish and Jamaican descent. Career Beginnings __TOC__ Midnight Vanity The first known source of Juan's writing comes from the now defunct website, Midnight-Vanity.com, which was launched in 2007 containing writing by both Juan, and her long time friend and collaborator, Ben Mumberson, known popularly at the time as Benny GaGa. The website contained biographies of both, and poems and short stories by both Jennifer and Ben, with Juan writing under her birth name of Ashli Louise Hollister. Amitola Amitola was the title of a show in which Jennifer Juan wrote and performed a segment, which was performed at The Oasis Academy For Performing Arts, in Hextable, Kent, in 2009. The show was based on the journey of a character, showing her life in different stages. Juan's segment was the opening, showing Amitola's manic thoughts during her wedding, which leads to flashbacks and future thoughts throughout the show. The segment comprised of a dramatic, poetic monologue. Britney Turtle Britney Turtle was the title of an unreleased poetry collection and accompanying short film, in a vlogging style, describing the life of a fictional musician, Britney Turtle, and covered her rise to fame, her journey into motherhood, to her death. The collection was first brought to light after early promos through Juan's twitter account in 2013, but was not, at the time released. Notable Works Tiffany, Pls. Tiffany Pls is the title of Jennifer Juan's first major poetry collection, released in October 2014. It detailed the life of a troubled girl named Tiffany as she reflects on her life, and covers subjects such as the death of a parent, childhood neglect, bisexuality, biphobia, romantic relationships and pregnancy. It was republished on Juan's official website in October of 2015. The Seaside Era/Drowning In Us The original Seaside era consisted of four collections, with Seaside themed covers, which were written during Jennifer's first writing vacation. The Seaside Era began with Hysterical Valentine, released in February of 2016, and was followed by Coral Island, Holidaydream and Portraits From The Pier. The collections had various themes, such as romance, homesickness, guilt, the sense of self, writing, celebrity culture and abuse. Each collection contained a small amount of poems that appeared to be connected, telling the story of an ill fated couple who fall in love in a seaside setting, which was later revealed to be linked to the film and poetry collection project Drowning In Us, which has been seen as the sequel to the Seaside era, which was released in August 2018. Love Is Love/Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy Love Is Love/Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy is a visual poem from the online poetry collection What Ever Happened To Baby Jen?, which was released in July 2018. It was screened at The Film Bunch DIY Film Screening in 2018. . Virgin Vogue Virgin Vogue, released in June 2019 was a poetry and visual poetry collection released through Juan's website to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Stonewall riots, and LGBT pride month. Stormy Weather Stormy Weather, released on June 19th 2017, was Juan's first printed poetry collection. Ol' Brown Eyes Is Back Ol' Brown Eyes Is Back, released on May 30th 2019 is Juan's most recent, and seventh printed poetry collection, and was centred around Juan's life experiences and observations, with major themes being recovery from abusive relationships, relationships with age gaps and western beauty standards. Ol' Brown Eyes Is Back became Juan's first Amazon Bestseller, charting in the categories of Women's Poetry and Love Poetry. Music Juan released her debut single Past Preston, an instrumental song that would act as the overture of the film project, Drowning In Us, on The 13th of October 2017. Juan later released her second single, 2AM, a vocal ballad that was also part of the soundtrack for Drowning In Us, on the 23rd of February 2018. In August 2018, Juan released her first EP, Wildflowers, which was followed by various singles that were not linked to major releases, including Hard Drive and the holiday song Winter Girl. Juan released a second EP, Subliminals in May 2019, with the lead single White Wine, which was notable as the first time Juan released a song explicitly referring to relationships with women. In August of 2019, Juan released a third EP, Sleepwalking, featuring the singles Sleepwalking and Calais and Dover. Juan has announced a second holiday single release, Christmas Citalopram, due for release in November 2019. When Will Ur Fave? Jennifer Juan began hosting a wrestling based podcast through Spreaker in September 2014, in which she interviewed fans on topics involving wrestling, fan culture and fan literature. The podcast was discontinued in 2015. Sincerely, Jennifer x Jennifer Juan launched a second podcast, Sincerely, Jennifer x on the 31st of July 2017, through podcasting platform Anchor, where she discussed poetry, her life and her writing process. The second season of the podcast began airing in October 2018, with the third season beginning in April 2019. International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom Juan appeared for IPW:UK in 2014, as the manager for professional wrestler Earl Jonathan Windsor. She portrayed a journalist character, hailed as his "Royal Correspondent". The character was an antagonist, known as a "Heel" in wrestling terms, and used distractions and underhanded tactics, including attacking the opponents of Windsor, to help him secure victories. Personal Life Jennifer Juan attended the University Of Greenwich, from 2010 to 2013, and attended classes with film maker Tim Hautekiet. Juan also attended secondary school with Beauty blogger Kate Murnane. Juan was previously engaged to wrestling writer, of the blog Jerichoholics Anonymous, Jake Weatherill, from 2011 to 2014, when they ended their engagement and relationship. Juan resides in Kent, in England. Juan speaks English, Welsh and Spanish. When asked, Juan confirmed she is a feminist, and has written about this in her poetry. Juan has stated in interviews and when asked by fans on social media that her favourite wrestlers are William Regal, and Jonathan Windsor. She went on to manage Jonathan Windsor for IPW:UK. Juan identifies as bisexual, and this has been a theme in her poetry. External Links Official Website Twitter Instagram Tumblr__INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Jennifer Juan __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__